


I've Got You Now by ErinIsMagic (Podfic/Audiofic)

by mytsundereelf



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Adoption, Baby Max, Child Abandonment, Fluff, Gen, Teenage Dadvid, baby!Max, dadvid, teenage!Dadvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 14:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21393478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytsundereelf/pseuds/mytsundereelf
Summary: David knew that life could be unpredictable, but that didn't mean he wasn't still surprised when it threw it's biggest surprise yet at him.So he had a kid now. That's cool.Podfic of the fanfic originally written by ErinisMagic
Kudos: 11





	I've Got You Now by ErinIsMagic (Podfic/Audiofic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ErinisMagic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinisMagic/gifts).

> Hey guys! This amazing fanfiction is originally by ErinisMagic who was awesome enough to give permission for me to podfic her teenagedadvid au series. I really hope I do it justice but please check it out and give her lots of love at https://archiveofourown.org/series/795789

Audiofic at https://soundcloud.com/valerie-tibbot/ive-got-you-now


End file.
